dang
by icallmyselfSlothforareason
Summary: I couldn't help myself. I just had to know. I blurted, "Can I go home? I just wished for a job. Not this. I just wanna go home." Vector Prime turned to me. I was afraid he was going to put me on blast like Aurora. I was waiting for it. He looked damn ready to with his scrutinizing gaze!


Author's Note: What's up? Why am I asking? Y'all know what's up.

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro. I don't own Ziploc. Ziploc is owned by S.C. Johnson & Son. Y'all should know that by now.

* * *

The year of 2018 has come and gone. I made a wish at the stroke of midnight after making New Year's Resolutions. I had a plan in mind: follow my nana's health advice (given during Thanksgiving Break) and do my exercise routine to tone my buns and thighs. (Peachy butt, here I come!)

Anyway, the wish. The wish I made was really just that: wishful thinking. I wished for a job that preferably pays well. Hooo boy…

After the party, everyone (my fam-a-lam and I) called it a night.

The wish wasn't immediate. No. It happened just before I could start my spring semester of year-2-of-college.

Kind of good, kind of not. I mean, I just witnessed my GPA drop to a 2.86. When I saw it, I was like "fugg." But, whatever the fuck just happened is a bad thing because I needed to get my shit together. I didn't have a job yet. I mostly relied on my dad's money to pay for the tuition. (My family and I are, really, middle-class. Just middle-class. The "could be worse but could be better" middle-class.) I had student loans that need to be paid off: two subsidized loans and one unsubsidized loan.

Loans are a bitch, subsidized or not. Hate the idea of borrowing money. Hate loans. Hate 'em.

Shit. Now, I _really_ want to go back home.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

I would go home, if I _could!_ There is no way back. According to Incinerator. And Vector Prime.

Vector Prime's statement was more of a final verdict. Incinerator's was out of meanness the one time I got really homesick.

That Incinerator is such an aft-hat. I regret making eye contact with him at Swindle, Swindle, and Swindle while I was waiting for my frijoles.

Incinerator is a gangster. He kept me around because he thought I was cute. As a pet. He found every normie thing I did fascinating. For example, exercising and eating. I admit that I indulged my stay with him. Though, I was plagued by boredom, homesickness, and loneliness.

That changed when he nabbed another human girl. A girl who was extraordinarily good looking. She had long, beach blonde hair. Her skin was flawless and nicely tanned. Her eyes were cerulean blue. And she was tall. I'm talking about teen supermodel tall. Just an absolute babe and supermodel, compared to me: a nineteen-year-old, 5'3", straight-haired, Chinese-Hmong brunette who loves to think of herself as an exotic natural beauty or pretty in a plain way but knows she's, realistically, a Plain Jane Asian-American.

I asked for her name. She hesitated and went into the big think mode. She said slowly, "My name is...Aurora…" I waited, patiently. "Aurora...Amethyst...Goldflower." Then, she, oh so eloquently, put her hand over her heart, "My name is Aurora Amethyst Goldflower. And you?"

"Incinerator calls me 'Joyous the Grateful'."

"I will call you Miel Mead. Miel is French for 'honey' and Mead, as in, the fermented honey-water." She pointed to my mead distillery. And the shameless empty bottles of honey and mead that decorated my desk, my side-table, and the headboard of my bed.

Anyway, she tried getting out of the enclosed habitat. She tried punching the glass. She hurt herself. She was surprised that it didn't break when "[i]t was supposed to break!" She kept trying and trying. Of course, I chuckled at her failed attempts. However, as this progressed, I couldn't help but feel pity. So, I had to sacrifice the mead distillery.

 _ **BOOM!**_

We fled. Once out of The Heap, she explained to me that she was confused as to why she was at Axiom Nexus instead of her desired continuity.

Of course, Incinerator heard of our escape. (How could he not? The explosion was loud and the building of his hideout was up in flames.) He didn't want us leaving. He chased after us. Incinerator got really angry about me, though. He went all, "You ungrateful bitch! I thought we had something special! I took you in! I provided for you! I took care of you! I thought you were happy! I even got you that other human female to treat your loneliness!"

Authority was deployed to arrest Incinerator and his gang because the gangsters were out of The Heap, and being out of The Heap meant being vulnerable to the law.

It was chaos.

Incinerator was super angry. He was beyond angry. He was _pissed_. He wanted me _dead_.

Luckily, the criminals were subdued.

Unfortunately, Incinerator is still at large. He's still out there!

Authority took us in. We [Aurora and I] caused so much chaos with that crazy escape; we got sent to Vector Prime.

Aurora asked her question of "Why am I at Axiom Nexus and not my desired continuity?" She said it in a very salty way. I was scared because I had always been raised to respect authorities and elders. (Force of habit.)

Anyway, Vector Prime pretended he did not just hear her disrespectful tone, and he explained that "[t]here has been a change in the system."

The change? No more [OCs] directly warping into a continuity. Gotta go through Axiom Nexus. Reason being: Mary Sue OCs drastically changing a timeline according to his/her fantasy. Basically, warping everything out of proportion and deviating from canon.

It only takes one to ruin it for everybody.

So, there now exists a Mary Sue Dimension where all the Mary Sues go. Aurora got all defensive about not being a Mary Sue. She kept denying it.

I couldn't help myself. I just had to know. I blurted, "Can I go home? I just wished for a job. Not _this_. I just wanna go home."

Vector Prime turned to me. I was afraid he was going to put me on blast like Aurora. I was waiting for it. He looked damn ready to with his scrutinizing gaze! Instead, his gaze softened, as did his voice, "I am sorry, but there is no going home for you. Your home-world is out of our reach. We simply do not have the means to get there, for this realm is considered fiction when your reality is the one that created this realm."

"I...I understand." I guess I provided a moment of calm for Vector Prime to recollect his patience and cool demeanor.

He returned his attention to Aurora. There was tension in the air. However, there was no return to the arguing and yelling. Vector Prime just stood there, analyzing Aurora. Just staring and thinking while Aurora stood tall, back straight, shoulders back, and glaring at the towering mech.

Then, Vector Prime came up with an idea. He turned his attention to me. "You said you wished for a job, yes?" I nodded. "Do you still want a job?"

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"I have a job for you. But, of course, we need to create official documents for you, so you may appear in the system." I just nodded because that is a legitimate point. He sent me off to have my data inputted. I got papers, a passport, and everything that showed that "Yes, I do exist."

Aurora went through the process, too. But, we both assumed it was just part of protocol of tracking Mary Sues, too.

No. The surprise happened when _Aurora and I_ returned to Vector Prime. It was strange, but I didn't question it because _HELLO_! I was excited about the _job_ Vector Prime was going to bestow onto me! I thought he was going to do one thing at a time, such as, give me the job and then yeet Aurora into the Mary Sue Dimension when I'm gone. No!

NO! **_NEIN!_**

Instead, Vector Prime started talking about how he's guardian of space and time and how that allows him to travel across the multiverse, record events, and how he's old and the job uses his powers and how taxing it is on an old bot such as himself. Then, he brought the attention to me, "But _you_ , Joyous. You are young and able. That is why I am giving _you_ the job of recording the happenings of... _Aurora_."

Aurora and I were shocked. I was disgusted, and Aurora was, mutually, disgusted.

Basically, I am on babysitting duty. If something happens, such as everything warping out of proportion and it _is_ Aurora's doing, then I am to report. Aurora will be plucked out of the continuity and yeeted into the Mary Sue Dimension. Then, I will be given to the next Mary Sue. Basically, Vector Prime is hoping this will reform OCs from being or becoming Mary Sues. He's hoping for things to be done right.

I was frozen upon the revelation. So many feelings rushed through me. I couldn't process. It was overwhelming. I felt betrayed, disgusted, jaded, angry, and sad with self-pity. Mainly because I was kind of hoping for a desk job and nothing to do with Mary Sues. Yeah...

While I was having a glitch moment, Vector Prime had our documents and passports in a Ziploc bag that he puts inside a backpack. Then, he had Aurora and I warped to Aurora's desired continuity.

We were, really, dumped into the Bermuda Triangle. In the middle of a hurricane. We washed ashore on Miami, Florida. Rescue volunteers found us unconscious.

Apparently, Aurora was the first to regain consciousness. She said that the volunteers were complete idiots with the CPR thing. Aurora barked at them to "Fuck off!" and "performed proper CPR" on me. I mean, she wasn't wrong.

She checked my responsiveness by yelling at me, "Miel, are you okay?" When I didn't respond, she tilted my chin up to open the airway, started the chest pumps (Not at the lower ribs!), did the rescue breaths, and did the chest pumps again. She repeated the process of chest pumps and rescue breaths until I sprung to life and coughed up a lot of water. I was retching and absolutely miserable. I passed out, but I was conscious and exhausted.

Aurora and I were relocated with other people at a shelter.

The only things we have, right now, are the clothes on our backs and the backpack with our Ziploc bagged papers. We don't have money. We broke bitches in this continuity. And we stuck in Miami.

* * *

Author's Note: Please let me know which continuity you want Miel and Aurora to be in. If I happen to see a majority say which continuity, then the girls go there.


End file.
